muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Jim Henson Hour promo Slick I saw your wonderful Jim Henson Hour promo slick and was wondering if there was any chance that you could do a high res scan of it for me please? I've been making a homemade JHH DVD cover and I'd love to use some of those images if its ok with you. My email is wozzay2k AT hotmail.com Thanks! Wozza 21:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) CamelCasing the StoryTeller Hey, Danny. Since I belive you originally titled the page, I thought that maybe you would have some information on (or at least an opinion on) my question on Talk:The StoryTeller about writting the title as "The Story'T'''eller" rather than "The Storyteller." Thanks. -- Brad D. (talk) 14:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Brad, in my opinion, "Storyteller" is one word; spelling it as "The StoryTeller" is like indicating it is two words, which it's not.--Fred (talk) 19:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) The Croative Process It's been too long since I had time, energy, and net capabilities to do a major dub page, so I present Ulica Sezam (Croatia)‎. The website links let you watch and hear "Do De Rubber Duck," a newsflash sketch, and others in Croatian (and they're mostly pretty good voice matches), and the page has cute pics of the main cast with their characters, which I'll upload later. I like that the same guy (an older actor) was cast as both Oscar and Mr. Johnson (makes sense, since their dialogue mostly involves complaining). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, that's awesome! I love the woman who dubs Prairie Dawn; she looks like so much fun! You don't usually see a Central European ''Sesame site like that -- I know the Polish site was pretty slim on info. This one is a lovely resource. -- Danny (talk) 17:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Prairie Dawn lady (who's also the dubbing director and does lots of stuff for the studio) talks about how that's her favorite role. And the Polish stuff, I had to do spadework on, but fortunately the Polish Wikipedia and assorted Polish filmsites with dubbing credits were a huge help, and the names were still an issue (and for some, I had to actually download the Polish Elmo's World!) Here, it's all laid out, and clearly with an eye for the English speaking world as well (the parallel pages, helpfully including the original English names for the major characters). So I'm having a lot of fun with this (I may even send an English language note when I have time). And all the clips! I haven't even had time to watch them all yet. And elsewhere on the site there's even a ringtone page... with Placido Flamingo soundbytes! Apparently he's still popular in Croatia, which makes me happy. Ooh, and it gets better This is that ringtone page, and scroll down to "ZVONI TELEFON," which is "Bells" in Croatian. Still groovy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi, how do I create templates and are they discussed before creation?--Fred (talk) 20:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, they're usually discussed first. If you don't know how to create them, you probably shouldn't bother. We don't use templates very much here. -- Danny (talk) 20:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, basically any templates we do use (like the performer box and so forth) were created years ago. It's always been a case of responding to a specific need (and there hasn't been a new need in some time; the ones for linking to external videos, which predated Wikia's own video upload tool but are still useful in certain cases, were the last, I think). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The Art of Editing Thanks for cutting down The Art of Jim Henson! When I saw it today, I wasn't sure if we should quote all or part of it, like we do sometimes with official Sesame or Muppet promotional material. So thanks for making it a lot simpler. (Too bad I can't go see it, though!) -- Ken (talk) 05:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I know, me too! It sounds cool. Yeah, I figured I'd just rewrite a bit. It was cool of the person to post all that, it was a nice heads-up that it was happening. -- Danny (talk) 16:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's the Muppet Trailer! Hi! Now that The Muppets trailer is (finally!) here, where can we put You Get What You Give by the New Radicals? They play it in the trailer from (0:36) to (0:54). -- Ken (talk) 06:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think we need it... It's very likely that that music won't be in the film itself. Trailer music is usually different from the movie, so it's not really part of the soundtrack... -- Danny (talk) 06:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I know, I was just being geeky since everybody else has been dissecting the trailer for all of the stuff in the background, and the whole fake trailer idea in the first place. It's kind of borderline, since they play it right as you discover what you're really watching. I just thought you might want to put it somewhere, but if it doesn't count, that's cool too. -- Ken (talk) 06:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Another Bug page to emulate what's going on; and no, the page isn't really screwed up ;)]] Hey Danny! Unfortunately it appears the galleries are now glitched, as I discovered recently after editing this page. -- Jon (talk) 07:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, it looks like something's weird with the cropping... I'll investigate, thanks! -- Danny (talk) 16:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Question about my wiki Hi, how do I get chat on my wiki?--Fred (talk) 16:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Right now, chat is still in the testing phase... it'll be ready for a wider rollout in a few weeks! -- Danny (talk) 18:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks!About the chat...it seems not to work on Windows Vista.I haven't seen it work on a Vista I've used anyway.--Fred (talk) 19:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's weird -- what browser are you using? -- Danny (talk) 20:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I use various browsers, including Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, and Maxthon. The one I use most often is Google Chrome, and I often use library computers. I'm using one right now that has XP, and the chat doesn't work there either. One Vista I use often was bought brand-new a couple years ago. The chat has worked great on Macs as far as I have seen.--Fred (talk) 20:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::As long as I'm here, I need help on another wiki. Over there, a user called Thekingofblah was blocked for creating nonsense articles and a category for them, which was considered vandalism. He was using a library computer and now users there who use it will be blocked. The user who blocked him does not know how to unblock him so that he may be reblocked via his username instead of his IP. Can you tell me how to do that so I may forward the info to him?--Fred (talk) 23:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Compromise Danny, it's T.J. again. I know I've broken rules here before and I know having me here isn't a good idea, but I have a proposition for you. If you let me edit here for a while, I promise not to touch a single redirect on the entire wiki. I know I've said this before and gone back on my word, but now I am VERY serious. But if I make 1 mistake even as a total accident then you can just block me forever. I know I haven't been a very believable or trustworthy user so far, but I promise there are other things I can do here. I can fix typos, create new articles, etc. I hope you accept my proposition and if you have a hard time believing me at first, well I really don't blame you to be honest. But, be that as it may, I promise I've learned my lesson. I hope we can let bygones be bygones. Thanks again, and like I said, 1 mistake, I promise to leave here forever. -- KingScar 15:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Shrinky Dinks Hey, glad you enjoyed the Shrinky Dinks photos (and scans)! My fondest wish is that someone who has an unshrunk set will scan all three sheets at full-size and upload those, too. I love that artwork, but I've pieced together my set from two pre-owned, pre-shrunk ones and have therefore never gotten to enjoy the unshrunk images. I emailed Scarecroe today to see if maybe he had them, since he uploaded the pic that shows the sheets at full-size. I know it's a long shot, but I've got my fingers crossed anyway. I'm also putting together full sets of Muppets Colorforms which I plan to scan and photograph, just need a better Dream Date set (bought a complete set but the colors are misprinted on one sheet of vinyl, grrr!) and I'm working on projecting my various Muppets ViewMaster reels and re-photographing the images. Haven't quite mastered that trick yet. ** Wow! Thanks for the link to the Birnkrant site! Never saw that, I was up until 3am poring over those pages. Questions about ownership I tried asking this in the the Muppets Characters, and even on the current events page, but no luck. I'm hoping you can answer this; Are the more obscure Muppet characters from The Jim Henson Hour owned by Disney (Muppets Studio)? (Like Leon, Digit, Lindbergh, etc...? Also, something has been puzzling me; Who has ownership of A Muppet Family Christmas? I hope you can help!--Gonzofan 04:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, actually. I would assume that they go along with the Muppets, and that Disney owns them. Disney owns other Jim Henson Hour characters like Waldo and Bean. But I'm not sure -- I was surprised when Henson put out the DVD of the Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting special, so who owns Family Christmas is anyone's guess. -- Danny (talk) 05:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the response. Yeah, I assumed that those characters are owned by Disney, since, as you said, Disney owns Waldo and Bean, but I just wasn't sure. It'll be interesting if we ever see Digit or Leon used again. I was thinking that maybe, since the Muppet Show characters are the first to appear in Family Christmas, then perhaps Disney has the rights to release it, but they would most likely have to give some credit to The Jim Henson Company and the Sesame Workshop. That is my best guess.--Gonzofan 05:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Bad guy Danny, we got a new user who hijacked the Policies and Guidelines.We should either block him or give him a warning.I already undid his stuff.--Fred (talk) 21:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) New wiki here Danny, I need admins for this wiki I mentioned in chat, and I was wondering if you'd like to volunteer.Also, as you can see from the logo, I need a better artist.I designed that in a Paint application.--Fred (talk) 04:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :That's nice of you to ask, but I'm busy working on Muppet Wiki -- I can't join another right now. If you want more people to join you on that wiki, you'll probably need to write some more yourself... it's tough to get a wiki started, but keep at it! -- Danny (talk) 05:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lost Puppy Awww, I see you finally found the PVC for him! Cute. Also, the deadline for the follow-up to Kermit Culture (still tentatively titled From Fraggle Rock to Farscape) is May 15 (just an abstract, 250 words or less, and final deadline for the essays will be much later). By now we probably have all of the contributors we're going to get (either submitted or working on finishing theirs), but since there is still that window, I'd kind of like to mention it briefly on the front page this week as a news item (with a link to the full "call for papers" in current events, for details), both for diversity (right now there's a *lot* of Fraggle stuff, and Dark Crystal and Storyteller, but for example, it might be nice to give some love to Dinosaurs; one of my editors is itching to do film noir and Dog City!) and to minimize the "Geeze, why didn't they let me know about this? I could have written something better than *this* junk!" complaint. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, isn't that puppy lovely? And absolutely! Please mention it on the main page -- I can also post about it on the Twitter account, if you've got a link you'd like me to post. -- Danny (talk) 06:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I got a link from the editor, so it's up. Feel free to tweak! I'll probably create an "Upcoming" page for it in a little bit; contributors lined up so far include many folks from the first volume, myself, and Ryan Dosier. And yeah, a Twitter mention would be nice! Tweet tweet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Done and done! I did two posts -- first post, second post. Thanks for the heads up! -- Danny (talk) 21:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hijacking abandoned wikis Do you know how I could hijack ctw.wikia.com or workshop.wikia.com, to create a Wikia of SW's non-Sesame projects? A few days back, I became a bit fascinated with the obscure productions that they don't even acknowledge, like Mathamatazz or GE Science, a 1997 Chinese co-production. Tiny Planets, sure, but Janie & Jerome (2003)? I'm just fascinated by how many non-Sesame things that they throw to the wall don't stick. Can I just go in and start editing, or is there a formal adoption process? -- Zanimum 15:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Nick! Yeah, you can just start editing on ctw.wikia, and then post on the Adoption requests page that you want to adopt it. That one's been dead since creation, so it won't be a problem to just move in and start playing around. :) That's a neat idea! -- Danny (talk) 16:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks! (Delayed response from me, sigh...) -- Zanimum 19:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) New glitch It appears that the tags aren't working anymore. - Oscarfan 20:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! That's weird. I'll go see what's up with that... thanks for letting me know! -- Danny (talk) 21:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::And "page history" is all screwed up since late last night. It's not color-highlighting the changes anymore. What happened? — Julian (talk) 06:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean... Page history looks the same to me right now. What am I missing? -- Danny (talk) 06:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is what I'm getting. Is it just me? — Julian (talk) 09:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aaand... it's fixed. — Julian (talk) 17:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I thought you might have meant, but I was seeing the colors. And now it's fixed now, so -- yay! Things are mysterious sometimes. :) -- Danny (talk) 20:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Just a reminder that the tags are still not working, whereas things can get big by mere stimulation of a tag. Huh? — Julian (talk) 09:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I just checked the ticket... Small is getting fixed. The code hasn't been released yet, but I'm hoping it'll be done for next Wednesday... -- Danny (talk) 16:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, as far as I know, small's been fixed, and should be out with the next code release tomorrow... -- Danny (talk) 18:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Huzzah! — Julian (talk) 19:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, shoot, sorry -- I just saw that it missed the deadline for tomorrow's release. It'll be out next Wednesday. Save the huzzahs for one more week...... -- Danny (talk) 22:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Just wanted to let you know that now I experience the missing colors that Julian experienced before. Also I can't see the link for on recent activity. I'm using the latest version of Chrome, if thats any help. Henrik (talk) 22:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the missing recent changes link is a bug related to the page header change that went out today... that'll get fixed. I've also seen a couple other reports about missing colors on the diff page -- I know they're looking at that right now. Thanks for letting me know about this stuff -- I can't always get a fix immediately, but it's super helpful to know what you're seeing. -- Danny (talk) 22:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Production gifts Not at all. Parstin32 01:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Meeting? Am I in the wrong place? Where is the meeting happening? — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It's Passover, Grover! This is what I see. - Oscarfan 21:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! Sorry, you meant in edit mode. I thought you meant you saw it that way when you were reading. Cool, I'll check that out and probably file a bug ticket... :Sorry that chat reset right in the middle of our conversation! It's been working fine since Friday, and all of a sudden it broke just when we were talking. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, it still looks okay to me in Preview mode -- File:Passover_preview.jpg. I'm using Firefox 4.0 -- are you using Firefox 3? -- Danny (talk) 21:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::In your images, you still have the video at the top of the pages. I was trying to move it to the left above the Segments heading and after the quote. I just made the change and my problem is still there. I use Firefox 3.0 - Oscarfan 22:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah! Got it. Yeah, it looks like the video embed isn't making the heading move down. I'll tell someone about that. Thanks for spotting it! -- Danny (talk) 22:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're welcome. I'll admit, it won't really matter in a couple of days; one of my PBS stations is airing the episode on Wed, so I'll probably have a table of it shortly after. - Oscarfan 22:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hi. I created a new wiki called Film Wiki(motionpitcure.wikia.com). How can I get moderators for it?----Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) (talk) 16:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) When creating the wiki, I mispelled the address, so I'll delete everything and take it to the correct address.--Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) (talk) 15:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Make a seperate page for The Muppets Studio? I'm starting to think that it might be more organized if The Muppets Studio were its own page. What do you think? -- User:Gonzofan :We talked about it before... I think we're fine without it. -- Danny (talk) 06:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hasn't responded Hey Danny,Brain hasn't responded to this,yet the day I posted it he was in chat.Is there an explanation?I wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't been in chat that day.He hadn't responded when I tried to talk to him there,either,and I find it kind of strange.---- Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 20:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Rolando's Midtown Variety Store I love that page, too! I've seen the special a million times, but I never noticed the name of the store before! So now we only have 5 more articles to go until 23,000! -- Ken (talk) 01:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Newbie Mistake (blush) Hi - I'm afraid I've made a little work for you because I didn't read the instructions (naughty newbie!!). In my haste to write up a page for the Elmo's Neighborhood figurines, I didn't put them under the PVC figurine page where they belong. Help tells me I need your help for this? Or, if I can fix it, just point me in the right direction. Thanks and apologies, Maura ***oh, yay, Julian fixed it! :Hey Maura, no problem! I caught it and fixed the category vs. page thing. Great addition to the wiki! Hang around! ;) — Julian (talk) 18:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : ::Hi Danny, no store, I just got the set through the book club years ago and have always adored them. :) After they turned up in a toy box, I tried searching to find out about the figures, and it turns out I know as much as anyone, so here I am :) Thanks for the warm welcome, everyone. -Maura New username Hey Danny, your talk is so large I hope I'm not messing up your system. This is Sean T. and I now have my new username. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks for everything! -- User:AlaPbSandwiches :No problem! I deleted your old profile and talk pages, so those should drop out of Google... You can use your new name from now on. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Chatty Bug Hey Danny, I don't know if you're aware, but once somebody blocks somebody else in chat, there's no obvious clue of how to undo the block. I accidentally blocked Brainulator9, and don't know how to fix it. They show up over here, but there's nothing there for me to change it back. And I can't access UserRights either... if that's where you go to begin with. — Julian (talk) 17:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a piece that's very much in prototype form for the chat right now -- the "real" chat will have a much more obvious interface. :) Right now, you unban people using Special:UserRights; you'll see "bannedfromchat" as a user group that you can unset. I'm surprised that you couldn't access it? You have admin rights, so you should be able to get there... What do you see when you go there? -- Danny (talk) 17:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It tells me "Permissions errors," and below: "Your account does not have permission to assign user rights." Hmmm, maybe I'm not a big boy just yet? — Julian (talk) 17:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe not, that's weird. Admins should have that permission... I just give you "bureaucrat" rights too; maybe that'll work. There isn't much difference between admins and bureaucrats. -- Danny (talk) 19:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yay, thanks! Even though I feel happily bureaucratic now, and can access "User rights management," I still couldn't change the group "bannedfromchat" (only "administrator," "bureaucrat" and "rollback"). Maybe the tech guys can add the "bannedfromchat" group to the ones editable by admins, in case something like this happens when things move out of beta? And it's odd that, while you took Brainulator9 out of said group, they're still listed right now. Hmm. — Julian (talk) 20:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that is weird -- yeah, maybe that just doesn't work the way it should. Thanks for highlighting this -- it's possible that we've accidentally made that a staff right instead of an admin right. The whole thing will get overhauled with the next version... This isn't even the beta version; this is pre-beta just to see how chat works. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives